Valentine's Toast
by TheVulcanPrincess
Summary: On Voyager's first Valentine's Day in the Delta Quadrant, crew members think of home. Composed of three separate vignettes.
1. Sandrine's

Disclaimer: _Voyager_ is the property of Paramount. Valentine's Day is the property of Hallmark. All I own is a beat-up 1990 Toyota Camry with peeling paint, a window that doesn't roll down, and a trunk that won't stay open.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Pea Girl, my sister and loyal beta reader. Her dislike for all things Valentine (except for the first officer of the_Andromeda Ascendant_, but that's neither here nor there) is almost legendary. It takes place in the early second season of Voyager, on their first Valentine's Day in the Delta Quadrant.

* * *

Harry Kim had been sitting on a bar stool in Sandrine's for the past hour holding a glass of beer in his left hand. He held it up to the light and turned it as if he could peer across the universe through it. He let out a sigh. 

Sandrine approached and said, "What does a handsome man like you have to be sad about?"

Harry regarded his drink once more and said, "Oh, nothing...Everything..."

"What's her name?"

"What?"

"I've been a bartender for years; I've seen that look before. It can only be caused by a woman."

Harry put down his drink and sighed again. Before he was forced to answer, the holodeck doors slid open. He glanced up for a moment and then went back to staring at his full glass of warm, flat beer.

Sandrine approached her new customer and said, "Welcome to Sandrine's. I'm Sandrine. For a handsome man like you, the first drink is on the house."

Chakotay sat down and said, "Iced tea."

Sandrine looked at him and said, "Monsieur, this is France. Iced tea is what they drink over in America. Wouldn't you like some cognac?"

"Whatever."

Chakotay slumped on his barstool as Sandrine ran off to get some cognac. He turned to look around and saw Harry sitting two barstools over. He saw the look on Harry's face and said, "You, too?"

"Yeah. I didn't think it would be this hard."

"I hate Valentine's Day," Chakotay said.

"I proposed to Libby last Valentine's day," Harry said glumly.

Chakotay looked around wistfully. "Last Valentine's Day, Seska gave me a spirit stone. I don't know where she got it, but it must have taken her weeks to find it."

Harry paused, unsure of how to respond. He finally said, "You really did love her, didn't you?"

"Yes. And I was a fool."

"We're all a bit foolish when we're in love," Harry said.

Chakotay chewed on that for a moment as his drink arrived. He took a sip of the holographic alcohol and grimaced. He contemplated what Harry had said, and realized that despite his youth, it was a wise observation.

Harry continued, "So, how did you two meet?"

"I was commanding a mission to liberate a colony in the demilitarized zone. By the time I had gotten there, the Cardassians had already devastated the place, and Seska was the only survivor. Or that's what she said at the time. My guess is that the Obsidian Order left her there for us to find her. We rescued her, and she joined my crew. She began to pursue me, and eventually, I decided that there were worse things in life than having a beautiful Bajoran woman throw herself at me. We were lovers for several months before I broke it off."

Chakotay took another swig of his cognac before saying, "How did you and Libby meet?"

Harry swirled his still un-quaffed beer before responding, "I was going to the Academy, and I decided to take a study break and attend the Ktarian music festival. I sat in the wrong seat, and it turns out that it belonged to Libby. We got talking, and after the festival, we went out for coffee. We clicked perfectly, and we spent the next three years dating. The day I got my assignment to _Voyager_, I asked her to marry me. She said yes, and we decided to get married as soon as I got back. I was only supposed to be gone three weeks."

Chakotay thought about his situation. Sure, Seska was a Cardassian spy who betrayed him, but at least he had the chance to say goodbye.


	2. Ready Room

Captain Janeway sat on the couch in her ready room holding a glass of wine and staring out the window. She absentmindedly twirled a diamond ring in her free hand. She hadn't worn her engagement ring for several months because it's not exactly practical with a Starfleet uniform. She slipped it on and regarded her left hand wistfully. Somewhere, halfway across the galaxy, sat Mark, the man she had planned on spending the rest of her life with.

A single tear trickled down her face, and she wiped it away before it could be joined by any of its companions. The door chime sounded. She set the glass of wine down and said, "Enter."

Tuvok walked in, and Janeway said, "Hi, Tuvok. What can I do for you?"

Tuvok responded, "You have been in here alone for four hours. I came to see if you require assistance."

Tuvok looked around and saw the glass of wine. He noticed that Janeway was wearing her engagement ring, which he hadn't seen her wear since they became stranded in the Delta Quadrant. He surmised that since humans often mark important anniversaries with relevant material objects which hold a special significance, this must be a special day.

Janeway said, "I don't think there's anything you can do."

Tuvok said, "I have noticed today that there have been many reports in the mess hall of intoxication, but only among human members of the crew. Neelix reports that morale is at an all time low today, also with the worst cases among the humans. You appear to be suffering from the same low morale."

Janeway gave Tuvok a death glare. Tuvok was undeterred and continued, "I checked the Earth calendar. The date is February 14. I must admit, I am unfamiliar with the significance of the day."

"It's Valentine's Day. I'm sure it started out as some sort of religious holiday, but it has become a celebration of romantic love. It's tradition to spend it with your significant other, exchanging gifts such as flowers or candy or jewelry, and generally engaged in romantic activities."

"And so, today, you feel the absence of your loved ones more keenly than is usual?"

"Yes. And don't tell me that it's illogical."

"I had not intended to. In fact, I can see a certain logic to the use of anniversaries as a tool of remembrance," Tuvok said.

Janeway paused and then said, "Oh, Tuvok, I'm sorry. Here I am sitting here with a little black rain cloud over my head like I'm the only person who left someone behind. It must be difficult for you to be separated from T'Pel."

"Indeed."

"I would ask you to tell me how you met, but I'm guessing it's the same standard Vulcan tale of an arranged marriage based upon a betrothal as children."

"You would be incorrect," Tuvok said.

"Oh, really?"

"I was betrothed as a child, as was T'Pel. However, we were not betrothed to one another. The man T'Pel was to marry passed away when he was a teenager. I was to marry a woman by the name of Valeris. We were close friends growing up, and we even attended Starfleet Academy together. She was posted to the _Enterprise_ and I was posted to the _Excelsior_."

Janeway interrupted him, "Wait...the _Enterprise_. You don't mean that Valeris, do you?"

"Yes. After she was convicted and incarcerated for her part in the plot to sabotage the Khitomer Conference, I thought it was prudent to cancel the betrothal. My parents disagreed and believed that I was disgracing the family. After my tour on the _Excelsior_ was completed, I returned to Vulcan, where I met T'Pel. After becoming acquainted with one another, we decided that it was logical to marry. Neither of our families agreed with our decision, and they would not bless our union. We traveled to Earth and visited Valeris in prison, bringing a priestess to formally sever the betrothal bond. Then T'Pel and I went to a place called Nevada to legalize our marriage."

Janeway tried to suppress a chuckle, "Of all the people to elope to Las Vegas, you would have been the person I would have picked as least likely."

Tuvok merely nodded.


	3. Mess Hall

Joe Carey walked into the mess hall. The general glum spirit hit him as he entered. Crew members were sitting at the tables, downcast, nursing various drinks. There was no talking going on, as everyone seemed to be in their own little world.

Neelix, in an attempt to raise morale, had strung up a festive banner. The background was red, with pink and white writing, decorated with hearts. It spelled "Happy Valentine's Day!" Someone had crossed out the "H" and replaced it with "Cr". Joe smirked, as the change fit his mood perfectly.

He looked around the room and saw that there was only one seat open. He walked over to a table along the wall, where Samantha Wildman was sitting. He said, "Is this seat taken?"

She glanced up and said, "No. Be my guest."

Joe sat down awkwardly. He didn't know Samantha very well, and he was too lost in his own thoughts to try to strike up conversation today. Fortunately, Neelix chose that moment to come by.

"What can I get for you, Lieutenant?" Neelix asked.

"Whiskey, please," Joe said, absently.

"And for you, Ensign?" Neelix intoned.

Samantha patted her gently rounding belly and said, "Just water is fine."

News of Samantha's pregnancy had spread throughout _Voyager_ in hushed tones. When Joe had heard, it renewed the longing he had for his own children.

Neelix returned with the drinks. Joe took a sip of his whiskey, and he looked up to see Samantha crying. Unsure of what to do, he reached into his pocket and handed her a handkerchief.

Samantha accepted the proffered cloth and said, "Thanks. It must be these hormones. I was thinking about how my baby will have to grow up without her father, and I just lost it."

Joe was certain that it was not just pregnancy hormones, for when he had late nights alone in his quarters with nothing but photographs for company, he did not have such an excuse. He simply said, "I understand."

They sat in companionable silence, each respecting the other's private grief. After several moments, Joe cleared his throat. Unsure of how his offer would be received, he said hesitantly, "When the baby comes, I'm sure you'll need an occasional break. I would be happy to help. I've changed a few diapers in my time."

Samantha smiled warmly and said, "Thank you. I'd like that."


End file.
